Chapter 3 What if harrys parents survived?
by livybean123
Summary: here is chapter 3 to my other story. srry that it is another whole story but tyhe document manager isnt working for me for some reason any ways... enjoy!


It hadn't taken long for Regis Wise and his children to get to St. Mungos where his wife and daughter were.  
>Regis had a large family with eight children. He never thought that he would have that many but his wife, Olivia had always wanted a big family. The oldest was Clarissa who was 11 and in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then there was Charlene who was 7. And being the only boy in the family was Richard who was 5. Then there were the twins Alexis and Lorraine who were 4 and both seers (person who is able to see into the future.) Being three years of age and the only blonde in the family was Crystal whose hair she had inherited from Olivia's mother Arena. And being in the hospital with her mother now was the second youngest daughter Elaina who looked exactly like Olivia and was 1 year old. And the last child was Evana who was born in august and was only 2 months old.<p>

When the family had reached the hospital Regis had been hoping that he would find Olivia just slightly injured, and holding Elaine in her arms saying everything was alright. But to no avail did that happened and Regis went to the hospital finding only one member of his family that survived.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

"No, no! She can't be dead! She cant!" Lily wailed as she just finished reading the paper that Dumbledore gave her and James to read.  
>It stated that while Regis and the rest of his family, -except Elaina and Olivia- were on a vacation in Fiji Voldemort attacked the house where Olivia and Elaine were. And the thing that shocked everybody was that he just killed Olivia and didn't even try to go for Elaine. And after he killed Olivia he just left, though it stated that the Healers had found evidence that the Killing Curse may have hit her but had not harmed her for it had already touched Olivia before Elaine.<p>

And even more upsetting to Olivia's death was that she was Lily's best friend since their time at Hogwarts along with James. She had become friends with Lily just after the Welcoming Feast. And Lily had really grown to like her more and more every day as she didn't ask about her blood status or even cared about it , even though Lily was a muggleborn and she was a pureblood. In fact their eldest daughter Clarissa was the goddaughter of James. And the only reason why Lily wasn't the godmother was because Regis's mother wanted one from her side of the family.

" I know that both of you were very close friends with her at your time hear, but there is a happy side of this."

"And what would that be Albus?" Lily stated it so it came out a bit harsher than she wanted it to.

"Her daughter lives Lily."

"Is that why he attacked her? just because she could have been the one in the prophecy if it had referred to a girl." James said in disgust

"No one knows for sure why she was attacked but you may be right James."

"Albus if this happened almost a week ago why didn't Regis come to us?"

"Him and his children have been at the hospital waiting for the clearing to see Olivia. It turns out that some of his children want to see her."

"And Regis is letting his children see her though some are still that young?" James asked in horror and was sickened at just the image of Olivia looking up at him with her sea green eyes that would never see again and the freckles on her face standing out like vibrant dirt spots on her cold, lifeless face.

Dumbledore answered almost mechanically "No James… his older children would like to see her…. And it was actually Clarissa who suggested it… I guess you could say it would be for closer of some sort."

Then Lily spoke up once again "Albus would it be okay if we went to the hospital to see Regis and the children?" she asked rather timidly

He smiled softly at the both of them and said "Yes I think that is an excellent idea Lily"

And so, Lily and James bade their old Headmaster goodbye, gave Harry to Sirius, and left for St. Mungos once again.


End file.
